Sonic's Mind
Let me just say this first, I am a Nintendo Diehard fan, so why is it that I am talking about Sonic? It's not that I truly hate Sega, although I really do. It's just Sonic's not the cute hedgehog you know. But before I start, the name's Kyle. It all started when I was playing old games on my emulator, just as I was about to beat the last level of Super Mario Bros 3, the doorbell rang and Mario died. Frustrated, I went to the door to see who was there. Upon opening the door, I saw an old guy carrying a big box full of stuff, he began by saying, "Hello sir, would you be so kind as to purchase one of these items donated to our church? All payments go to charity, thank you." I was pretty much still peeved at this guy for making me lose a life in my game, but being a good man with a soft heart, I looked at what I could find of use. The box had some things of little use to me, such as used toys, old computer parts, etc. But what caught my eye was a lone disc in there. I asked,"How much for the disc?" The man replied, " Oh, thank you so much, that will be $5." Why I bought that disc, I will never know. I went back in the house, put in the disc to see if had been used, and sure enough, there was a file in there. It read, "Sonicthehedgehog.exe" "Someone much really like Sonic," I thought. I opened this file in my emulator to see what was it like back then, because I have never touched a single Sonic game. It started all normal, the logo was normal, even Sonic made his normal intro, with the theme playing. Again, normal. So what is so wrong? Keep reading and I will tell you. I started up the level, and I controlled Sonic like normal, jump on enemies and free the little animals. The level was completed fairly quickly. But at the next level, Sonic was....smiling? It was more of a grin. Even when I stopped moving a while when Sonic would look at me to prompt me to move, he was still smiling instead of the normal "get moving" angry look he would have. I shrugged this off, thinking it was a glitch. I was so wrong to think that way. Over the next levels, Sonic's grin became more prominent. I still thought it was a glitch, because nothing was wrong with the game yet. Until I died for the first time. There was a text on the screen saying, "Having fun?" Suddenly, the game just restarted to the first level again. But this time, everything changed and was messed up at so many levels. First of all, the music was playing backwards, but as Sonic jumped on his first enemy, instead of the animal jumping out and running away, Sonic grabbed it a ripped it apart, tearing its entrails out and hanging them from a tree in the level, Sonic himself was also really messed up, he had blood red pupils and blood was flowing from his eyes. At this point, I lost control of Sonic and he went and killed every animal in his sight. He even piled a few up. There were just so many, I could not keep track of how many he had killed. At the end of the level, Sonic broke the fourth wall and he literally spoke in a voice. He said, "Hope you are enjoying yourself." Suddenly, the game crashed. I was so relieved when that happened. I went back to the disc and noticed that the file had completely changed, it said, "Sonic.exe." There was also a note that came with it, it read like so. Hello, this is Sonic, sorry about doing what I did earlier but it was just so much fun. There were so many innocent souls to kill and I have so little time, in fact, after all, I AM GOD!!!! Go on, open the game, I believe that there are some people like Tails and Knuckles waiting.... to be killed!!!!!! I suddenly heard what sounded to be like that Kefka laugh from Final Fantasy 6. I was so creeped out at this point, I just ejected the disc and tried to destroy it. But for some reason unknown to man. This disc will not crack, let alone scratch. I went to sleep, but with horrible nightmares of that "Sonic". Finally, the next day, waking up very tired, I went and found this letter at my doorstep. There was no return address, but upon opening, it sent a spine chilling feeling. The letter read. "Oh come on, I thought that you were enjoying yourself, killing every one with my help. Well, here's the thing, either you play the game, or I will come after you to replace all the fun I can have of sucking that soul of yours, from your body. Or, send me, to someone, hopefully someone who likes me. That way, I can leave and torture him and the I will be gone. But I won't definitely leave you forever.. .-Sonic. I began panicking at this point, wondering how long it would take for this demon to arrive, but upon remembering the last lines. I immediately sent the package to my friend, Tom. I know for a fact that he likes Sonic, he is the opposite of me, a Sega fanboy. I put the disc in a package with the following note. ""Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he’s after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Kyle" I just hope that I am in time, I know that Tom will not heed my warning and he will play the game. For now, I am safe. But Sonic is a psychopath, a demon. As a result, I can never play a game with any sign of Sonic again. I just feel that he is watching me...... Signed, The_Vernster Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sequel Category:Video Game Category:Original Story